


Boiling Point

by TheClumsyHero



Category: The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Hurt Ravio, Pre-Canon, rocky relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28826460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClumsyHero/pseuds/TheClumsyHero
Summary: Ravio is well aware that Yuga is leading his dear Princess astray. He wished she could see the same. When Ravio voices his skepticism once more against the plan the pair has set into motion, Hilda reaches her breaking point.
Kudos: 17





	Boiling Point

"𝘌𝘯𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩! 𝘐𝘧 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘩𝘢𝘷𝘦 𝘯𝘰 𝘪𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘪𝘰𝘯𝘴 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘐 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸 𝘸𝘩𝘺 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘯 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦! 𝘌𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘸 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘶𝘱𝘱𝘰𝘳𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘨𝘦𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵!" 

The words pounded at the back of her head like a hammer threatening to split open her skull. He had cried--she had made Ravio cry. In the moment she'd been infuriated, maybe even annoyed at the display, but now she felt the red-hot embrace of guilt dig its tendrils into her heart. If Ravio was anything it was well-intentioned and she had attacked him for it. 

Hilda was just--so incredibly stressed. Her plans with Yuga were coming so very close to fruition and the possibility of saving her kingdom was monumental. The weight of the world rested upon her shoulders; it was only natural the young Princess found herself coming undone. 

It still didn't excuse the fact she'd caused Ravio of all people to leave her and so upset nonetheless. Up until now, she really hadn't even considered the fact he might have a breaking point. In terms of loyalty his had always been unwavering; even if he had voiced his concerns about the coming days. Hilda knew she was on edge, but that did not invalidate Ravio's own worries and concerns. 

She owed him an apology. 

It wasn't often the princess left the palace; Lorule was a hardened land and they held as much regard for their royalty as they did the monsters that stalked the kingdom. She had initially been resolved to wait for Ravio's return, however, it never seemed to come. She didn't know why, but a sinking feeling had plagued and unnerved her. She found it best to be the bigger person and simply visit him in his place of residence. 

There was a hint of trepidation as she raised her hand to knock upon the door. After a steadying breath, she finally tapped her knuckles against the wood. 

Silence was the response. 

"Ravio?" 

A frown tugged at her lips when she continued not to receive an answer. 

"Look, I wanted to come by and right things between us. I--it wasn't right of me to yell at you like that. Nor was it fair. Your concerns are as valid as any others."

Hilda released a lengthy sigh, and her forehead found itself pressed against the door. 

"I didn't want to upset you. I shouldn't have taken out my anxieties on you. You mean a lot to me, Ravio, and I appreciate that you're always trying to stay on my side." 

The silence was beginning to become maddening. 

"I'm sorry. Truly." 

Hilda found her worries mounting as she continued to receive no response. It was what lead to her carefully grabbing at the door knob and, after a moment of debating whether or not this would be a total breach of his privacy, she pushed it open. 

"Ravio?"

Empty. Gone. Papers were strewn across the floor, no sign of life left in this little house. Had she truly managed to drive away the one who had been ever by her side? 

She bit back the nausea suddenly flooding her system, and the door slammed behind her. 

No matter. She had business that needed tending to a kingdom to save. The loss of one person wouldn't put a halt to her plans. Even if she hammered the thought into her head, it didn't numb the absolute pain in her chest, nor did could it stop the few stray tears that found themselves rolling down fair cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks for giving this a read! This fic was actually inspired by a comic drawn by minart-was-taken on Tumblr. I couldn't possibly post it without giving credit to my inspiration! If you want to check out their amazing artwork it's here! https://minart-was-taken.tumblr.com/post/189150426329/been-thinking-about-princess-hilda-i-think-shes
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
